


Halfway Gone

by 8ats



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: possible incest content warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>songfic. i hurt. its 3 am. appreciate the things i do for these horrible brothers who need to kiss and make up already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway Gone

(songfic inspired by Halfway Gone by Lifehouse. i do not own the copyrights to the song nor claim to)

cw for implied stancest  
\---

_"Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone."_

The trigger pulled, blue flames engulfing him.

_"You were always hard to hold, so letting go ain't easy,"_

They were just kids, ripped apart too soon for comfort.

_"I'm hanging on, but growing cold, while my mind is leaving,"_

Ford holds the trigger painfully tight, tears surrounding.

_"Talk, talk is cheap, give me a word you can keep."_

'Wherever we go, we go together.'

_"Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way, and I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way,"_

He can feel memories being taken from him as if they're being ripped out of his arms.

He loves his brother, please don't take it from him -

_"Cause I'm halfway in, but don't take too long, cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone,"_

'Because as far as I'm concerned, they're the only family I have left.'

_"Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone."_  
...

_"You got one foot out the door,"_  
Seeing him drive away hurt Stanford more than he thought it ever did.

_"..and choking on the other,"_  
All he could do was look away.

_"Always think there's something more - it's just around the corner,"_  
He was a traveling salesman - then the memory is gone.

_"Talk, talk is cheap, give me a word you can keep,"_  
Sending the post card was hard. Receiving it... wait, what was he just thinking about??

_"Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way, and I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way,"_  
Sliding against the principal's office door. Head in hands -

_"Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long, cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone."_  
Copying Ford's notes - him hitting his muscles -

_"If you want me out, then I'm on my way, and I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way,"_

'Fine! I don't need you, I don't need anyone!'  
'I needed someone I could trust.' Ford..? Who?

_"Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long, cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone,"_  
Ford is choking back tears, gripping the trigger as hard his hand will allow.

_( halfway gone, i'm halfway gone )  
( halfway gone, i'm halfway gone)_

_"Don't take too long, don't take too long."_

'You really mean it?'

_"Cause I'm on my way,"_

'High six?'

_"If you take too long..."_

'High six.'

_"Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way, and I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way,"_  
Time is stopping.

_"Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long,"_  
Ford's breaking is nearly a choke.

_"Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone."_  
...

_"If you want me out -"_  
Stan opened his arms. 'Brother!'

_"Then I'm on my way,"_  
He hit him.

_"And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way,"_  
'I don't want the kids in danger!'

_"Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long, cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone."_  
He pulls the gun away with a droopy face. Tears coated. He hears the cries of the kids, but the hopefulness in Mavel when she approaches Stan.

'Grunkle Stan! You saved us!'

_"Cause I'm halfway gone,"_

'Oh, uh, hey kiddo, what's your name?'

'Grunkle Stan, it's me, don't you remember -' She's dragged away by Dipper, their tears sting.

They travel back to the shack, Stan is clueless. He sits in a chair, no, his favorite chair, and it doesn't strike a single cord.

Mabel soon has a scrapbook open, frantically trying to jog his memory.

'Please Grunkle Stan! You have to remember!'

He's about to go on a rant about how he has no idea who is what and where is why, when an abnormally large pot bellied pig leaps up into his lap and starts covering him in drool.

'Quit it Waddles, I'm tryin' to remember my life story!'

What did he say???

_"I'm halfway gone."_


End file.
